


Без прикрас

by lilic



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Drama, F/M, No Romance, Porn With Plot, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минуту слабости можно ли назвать предательством</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без прикрас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oddly Sincerely](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115753) by Mandolina Lightrobber. 



> Огромная признательность вредной привычке. за вычитку

— Не смей, — говорит она, и Лука не уточняет, чего он не должен сметь.

Быть может, замечать слёзы, текущие по щекам — в эту самую минуту страдают люди, а она ничего не может сделать, только сидеть и ждать, станет ли им лучше или хуже — какой бы исход ни наступил. Или, быть может, говорить о том, что она вовсе не сильная, а только притворяется такой. Даже теперь, когда обман очевиден, а маска радости на её лице не просто дала трещину — она покрыта зияющими дырами в таком множестве, что кажется, только они и удерживают фрагменты вместе. Или, быть может, обращать внимание на то, как она дрожит в его руках — на этот раз в руках, а не за спиной, как прежде. Он не знает и не пытается узнать. Его руки крепко сжимают её, как подтверждение того, что рядом кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто не разочаруется в ней, разбитой на уродливые кривые осколки.

Токо не осознаёт ни в какой момент, ни по какой причине оторвалась от приносящего успокоение жилета Луки и подняла голову, позволяя ему видеть эти позорные слёзы. Видеть и ненавидеть её за слабость, за неспособность быть сильной и несгибаемой; позволяя осудить её за все эти недостатки. Он не осуждает.

Его губы невесомо накрывают губы Токо — просто лёгкое прикосновение. Ни к чему не обязывает и ничего не предлагает; и она в сомнении, нужно ли останавливаться. Её руки сжимаются на жилете Луки, она тянется выше, выше, выше. Токо хочет большего, желает большего, и он может дать ей это. На секунду Лука задумывается, что если этого он тоже не должен сметь — считать, что ей движет только отчаяние и отрицание самой себя, что иначе она бы не искала его, даже не подумала бы о нём, потому что он связан с Юки: душой, судьбой, наследием перерождения. Но поскольку он дюрас и ему безразлично, слабая она или сильная, или сломленная, Токо видит в нём прибежище, которое ищут во время внутреннего надлома. Лука тотчас меняется, отвечает на её порыв, и Токо изменяется вслед за ним, хотя по щекам всё ещё тихо скатываются слёзы.

Пальцы Токо разжимаются, руки скользят вверх по его груди и обвивают шею. Тело вытянуто в струну, плотно прижато к нему, ей приходится стоять на цыпочках. Лука подхватывает её, отходит в сторону и устраивается вместе с ней на скамейке, подальше от посторонних глаз, потому что она этого заслуживает, у неё есть право на этот секрет. Больше никто не должен знать, какой слабой и потерянной она может быть — лишь догадываться.

Сидящие бок о бок на скамейке, они почти на равных, хотя и в нынешнем положении имеются свои неудобства и приходится напрягаться. Но губы Токо тянутся, тянутся, и на какое-то время они закрывают глаза на то, что длинные ноги Луки сильно мешают, а ведь хотелось бы, чтобы не мешали, хотелось бы… Раздосадованная Токо отстраняется и меняет позу. Прежде чем Лука успевает возразить или согласиться, она уже проскальзывает к нему на колени, оседлав его, и это положение кажется для неё очень естественным. Её пальцы путают его волосы, язык старается проникнуть в рот, ищет, ищет. Она режет его о клыки Луки — вкус крови во рту у него, а затем и у неё, после того, как, почувствовав болезненный укол, Токо отдёргивает язык. Но он вновь возвращается, и Лука стонет, ослабляет объятия, позволяя рукам блуждать по её телу. Токо издаёт слабый стон и тихонько ёрзает на его коленях. Сейчас он желает того же, что и она; будь это хоть отчаяние, хоть страсть — что угодно.

Руки Токо уже расстёгивают молнию на жилете, отталкивают ткань в стороны, проводят по груди, животу; каждый его мускул излучает силу — и это завораживает её. Она продолжает целоваться, стараясь удерживать равновесие, сидя верхом на нём и скамейке. Лука задирает ей юбку и неторопливо ласкает бёдра, поощрительно порыкивая во время их страстного поцелуя, и она вторит ему тихими стонами. Нужно сменить позу — просто везение, что у скамейки нет спинки. Лука разворачивается, перекидывает ногу через скамейку, неосторожно задевает Токо, и она валится на него. Но он подхватывает её во время падения, и та лишь сползает чуть ниже по его телу. Лука ложится на спину, а Токо остаётся сверху, изо всех сил пытаясь найти опору. Но Лука уверен, она не упадёт, его руки возвращаются к её бёдрам, гладят и мнут их; Токо теснее прижимается к его груди, приподнимает ягодицы, чтобы нащупать застёжку штанов и расстегнуть их. Она не хочет растягивать процесс, не хочет медленно и нежно. Она пришла не ради игры в любовь. Она здесь, чтобы обрести себя, вернуть свою давшую трещину жизнь, избавиться от слабости. Лука знает — знает прежде, чем она скажет об этом.

Токо ведёт. Уверенно движется, сидя на нём, задаёт быстрый темп, ему нужно лишь направлять её и помогать поддерживать равновесие. Лицо склоняется к его плечу, дыхание учащается, обжигающие судорожные вздохи, руки сжимают жилет. Она насаживается до основания и продолжает двигаться, пока не убеждается, что он тоже кончил. Ещё мгновение они лежат на скамейке, а в следующую минуту уже поднимаются, поправляют одежду и расходятся. Лука по-прежнему принадлежит Юки, а у Токо есть Цукумо, и, да, Юки тоже. Сейчас она чувствует себя сильнее; достаточно, чтобы продержаться какое-то время, достаточно, чтобы выстоять, глядя на друзей, которые снова страдают. Она вновь обрела уверенность. Нашла утешение в объятиях того, кого не заботит, какая она, кому не нужна её сила. Того, кто по всем правилам должен быть её врагом, но не враг. И хотя Юки — тот, кто обладает способностью исцелять, Лука единственный, кто может удерживать её на верном пути. И это не обман, не предательство, потому что Юки нужна сила Токо, и этот дюрас единственный, кто даёт ей эту силу.


End file.
